


good luck charm

by thegirl



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Lucky!Aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis has a scary amount of luck.</p>
<p>I mean really - he fell out a three story window and just happened to land on an awning. So this is a look at what would have happened if he had stayed in the monastery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good luck charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Could not shake this idea for the life of me, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

"What was that?" Marmion says, quieter now, almost nose to nose with the Musketeer.

"Have some compassion," Aramis speaks again "Let the women and the baby go," and meets the mad astronomer's eyes.

Tension hangs in the air for one long moment, before Marmion tosses his coin up and catches it again. "Heads or tails?"

Aramis raises his chin "What am I calling for?"

Marmion looks at him with his half lidded, dead eyes "Just call."

"Why?" Aramis asks again, frustration seeping into his voice.

"You call correctly, you live. Incorrect, you have an unfortunate incident with that window."

On the floor below the queen lets out a small sob, echoed by Margeurite, and the king gulps hard. Porthos swears and tries to shake his captors free, to no avail. D'Artagnan's grip on Constance tightens, his knuckles going white at the threat.

"And if I refuse?"

"You die anyway." Aramis raises an eyebrow.

"Aramis, no." Porthos growls from the opposite balcony.

"Tails."

Marmion smiles, and tosses the coin. For a moment, d'Artagnan forgets to breathe.

Marmion unveils the coin, that only he and Aramis can see, and looks up at Aramis. Porthos thinks he sees his hands twitches for a moment, his eyes flicker toward the window.

"You win," he says, and the Queen utters a quiet 'thank god'.

And just when they think it is over, at least that trial is over, Aramis speaks "Why would you wish to kill me for suggesting letting the women and baby go?"

Marmion, who had been turning, stops in his tracks and turns back to Aramis. "Do you wish so for death, musketeer?"

Aramis carries on "Throw again. If I win, you let them go."

Marmion now looks intrigued "I let one of them go."

"All."

"One."

Aramis closes his eyes, and silently but visibly concedes "And I choose which."

"And if you call wrong, you die. Along with the person you have selected."

The tension in the room rises.

"Why should they die if I am the one to call wrong?"

"Why should they go free if you call correctly?"

For a moment there's a standoff, before Rochefort on the ground growls "Don't do it you fool, you got lucky once, don't gamble with another's life."

At the same moment, Aramis says "The Dauphin."

Both the king, the queen and Margeurite make little, choked noises, everyone else in the room going very still. "Do not gamble with my son's life-" the King begins before the blade against his throat cuts him off.

"I am king here," Marmion says quietly, but it carries through the entire hall "and he has made his choice." He tossed the coin.

Every eye in the room followed its path, and as it touched the palm of Marmion, Aramis called. "Heads."

The queen gripped so tightly onto her son's tiny wrist that he began to wail.

Marmion looked at the coin. "You win."

Margeurite bursts into tears, and all of the captives let out sighs of relief. The queen kisses her son desperately, silent tears dripping onto his cheeks. The King says a prayer, his entire body shaking.

"Now," Marmion addresses the room "who will accompany him?"

The observatory goes suddenly still. "The Dauphin cannot walk out on his own, I'm sure you all agree." He carries on "Who is willing to test their luck?"

 

Milady de Winter is escorted out of the door to the mansion with a now softly cooing babe in her arms.

She begins running the moment she is unhanded, not trusting Marmion to keep his word, her headdress flying off as she goes.

When she finally reaches a horse, she has also lost her shoes, but the Dauphin is still safely in her arms. "I need to get to Paris," she snaps at the confused stable boy "And you need to ride me there."

She would have preferred to do it herself, but she couldn't risk the Dauphin. Her position depended on it.

 

"Another chance, give me another chance..." The man's final words were still ringing in Aramis' ears as Marmion's gaze scanned the room.

"Anyone else?" He said, as the body of the Viscount was hauled out the room.

"Me." He didn't expect anyone to answer, but Aramis had a feeling.

"Want another go, musketeer?"

"Not for me," he says "like before. One of the women, they have done nothing to hurt anyone."

"Not your king?" Marmion asks, mockingly.

"You wouldn't allow the king to go free." Aramis throws back, and Marmion smiles.

"I think you are beginning to understand my rules." And then, as disgust worms it's way under Aramis' skin "Which woman?"

Aramis looks over at the group below him, huddled together. "The Queen," he says, and the King swears.

"No," the monarch begins "Not my wife, she can't leave, she can't die, I forbid it-" The Queen looked as if she was carved out of stone, but her eyes met Aramis' and she nodded once, minutely.

But instead of the King, it is surprisingly Rochefort who explodes. "You will not call!" He shouts "You cannot risk the life of the queen, I will not allow it-" He tries to pull himself free, but cannot.

Marmion doesn't even look at him as he orders him to be taken to the dungeons.

When Rochefort's shouts are inaudible, Marmion tosses his coin. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails."

The queen's knuckles are white, and she doesn't take her eyes off of Aramis. Marmion unveils the coin. "You win," he says, and a breath of relief sweeps through the room.

An edge of annoyance is now in Marmion's voice, but his brother Robert looks pleased as he escorts the queen out of the monastery.

"Me!" One of the Comtesse's cries out from below, and jumps up, a handsome woman with red hair "Call for me, please, Monsieur!"

Aramis looks up at Marmion, who raises an eyebrow. "Your luck won't last forever," he says "it never does."

"Heads," Aramis says instead of answering. Marmion throws.

 

As the Comtesse is led out of the monastery praising Aramis' name and promising him everything she can give, Marmion is the one to give an offer this time. "You can go," he says to Aramis, who is confused "You will not be pursued, you may leave."

Aramis shakes his head "Not without the rest - I am a musketeer. I serve the King."

"This is your last chance." Marmion warns "You can go, you do not need to call."

"Go!" D'Artagnan hisses from the floor, but Aramis ignores him.

"I will not." Marmion smiles wryly at him.

"I thought not. But I have a deal you have no choice in accepting."

Aramis bites his lip "What is it?"

"You call correctly, you leave. You will have no choice in leaving. Everyone else dies."

Aramis snarls "I won't call."

"Call incorrectly, you die. Everyone else leaves."

"Why would you let them go?"

"I want to see if your luck holds." Marmion drawls "See if it saves you."

He tossed the coin high in the air. "Heads or tails?"

"I won't."

"Call or the King dies." Aramis looks desperately over at Louis, who has a knife tight to his throat, so much he is barely breathing.

But he gasps out "Do it. May God forgive me, do it." Before the knife's pressing cuts off his speech.

Aramis looks back at Marmion. "Heads."

Marmion unveils the coin, and smiles. "Wrong." The Kings head is face down, the checkered pattern face up.

Without warning he thrusts his hands out, propelling Aramis backwards, and then out the window, which shatters loudly, but not loud enough for Margeurite's scream to be inaudible.

"No!" She, Porthos and d'Artagnan cry out at the same time. Porthos begins to struggle, but he is quickly released anyway.

"Go," Marmion tells the hostages as they are released "You will not get a second chance."

"I'm going to kill you," Porthos shouts, body vibrating with rage.

 "Maybe," Marmion says "But not now. Now you're going to escort the King to safety, and by the time you return I'll be gone."

 

He was right.

 

Margeurite is the last to leave, but there is little in it - she had slowed thanks to the tears that wouldn't stop.

Aramis was dead. The fall-

She hiccuped down another sob and ran out of the monastery on weak legs, shaking like a leaf. "Go, go!" d'Artagnan, another of the musketeers hurried her along, and she saw his face too was lined with tear tracks.

They ran as fast as they could, but fear had crippled them. As they rounded the side of the house, Margeurite looked around desperately for Aramis' broken body- Aramis, who had saved her, saved them all-

But she saw nothing.

Horror rose in her throat. Had they already come and taken the body? He deserved a proper funeral, with all the honors, her dear Aramis-

It was at that moment Margeurite saw the awning, and the fact something man-sized was resting on top of it. Surely not, she thought to herself, the odds were impossible.

But still she called out.

"Porthos?" Her voice came out weak, so she tried again, as she was rooted to the spot. "Porthos!"

This time, the large musketeer turned, and Margeurite pointed a shaking finger to the awning. Porthos and d'Artagnan wasted no time, running over to the awning, where d'Artagnan pushed the weight into Porthos' waiting arms.

The rest of the party had stopped now, and they all let out a gasp as one. It was Aramis.

Porthos was cradling him like a child, and d'Artagnan ran back to the King, beaming. "He's alive!" The young musketeer shouted joyously to the monarch "The awning broke his fall!"

 

The aftermath was a nightmare. The King went into seclusion, Milady de Winter practically ran the Louvre as she had ascended in status for returning the Dauphin safe to the palace, Rochefort broke his hand escaping from the basement, as he had not been released with the rest of them. Porthos, d'Artagnan and Aramis were given the week off.

Athos swore, after hearing the full story, he'd never bet against Aramis ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked please leave kudos and review!


End file.
